Room 18
by littlestar300
Summary: Bella and Carlisle have been friends for a while. But now that Carlisle's marriage is over how will things change? And how far is Bella willing to go to get her man? Good girl Bella is about to go bad.


**Authors note: **Hi guys. Apologies if you have read this story before I put it up a while ago then removed all my stories. I went away to America, got over myself, had a blast and am now back hopefully better then ever. So I am resubmitting some of my old stories hopefully with some improvements.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, it is solely my imagination and I am not making any money from it.

**Thanks to Project team beta for all your help with this!**

**Title: **Room 18

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Coupling: **Carlisle/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella Swan is a shy and reserved girl working in a publishing house in Seattle, then one busy day in a coffee house, Bella meets Carlisle a devoted doctor, husband and father. And they soon become good friends. The only problem is Bella has a serious crush on the older doctor, with his marriage falling apart, and Bella's temperature constantly on the rise, she is pushed to do something so bold she will even shock herself. Good girl Bella is about to go bad, will the good doctor be able to resist.

* * *

It was mid afternoon on a sunny Friday in Seattle. I stood outside Starbucks trying to muster the courage to go inside.

You're probably wondering why it was so difficult to walk into a coffee shop-surely the whole process of entering a pubic eatery is quite simple-and you would be right.

The only problem was, in my case, there was a very important factor making this simple task decidedly harder.

The problem is that _he_ is inside. If you knew him, and you were about to do what I was, then you would be having problems too.

I could see Carlisle Cullen sitting at our normal table, drinking his flat white, waiting for me.

He was looking great as usual.

The man was utterly devastating in the looks department; forming a sentence and standing up right was difficult at the best of times when he was around.

Us women become strange creatures in his presence; we walk into things, mix up our words and do that awful 'I'm nervous laugh' like Brooke Shields in Friends. You know the one - it makes you sound more like the wicked witch of the west then the demure, intelligent, and attractive woman that you were aiming for.

Carlisle Cullen had the power to do that, and he had done that to me on many occasions.

What I was planning to do, now taking all of this afore mentioned information into consideration, was clearly impossible. I had obviously lost my mind.

But I was undeterred.

I met Carlisle around Four months ago; he was a doctor and had just finished a long shift at the hospital. I was sitting in the same cafe that I was looking at now. That particular day was uncharacteristically busy and there were no free tables around.

I was sitting on my own, with my face buried in a book, not really paying attention when I heard polite coughing at the side of my booth.

I looked up and that was the first time I saw him.

"I'm sorry, but there are no free tables. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the empty space across from me.

I nodded dumbly unable to talk. The man in front of me was unbelievable, he was pale but his face was well structured. He had full lips, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. His hair was short and electric blond.

I always thought that color looked slightly odd on a man. I mean let's face it, it did nothing for Jonny Lee Miller or Brad Pitt in the early 90's, but in Carlisle's case I was clearly wrong

He was tall and lean but his ex[posed arms were muscular, and shown off wonderfully by the black t-shirt he was wearing. I could only imagine what he was like underneath that fabric.

He sat down and sent me a panty dropping smile as he reached his hand out for me to take which I nervously did,

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said as we shook hands.

"Bella Swan" I replied.

I never got back to my book after that. Instead I sat and talked to Carlisle. I told him that I was twenty three, from Forks, Washington and in Seattle because I worked for a publishing house.

I found out that he was a doctor from Chicago, significantly older than me, and was married to a woman named Esme. They had six year old twins: Rosalie and Jasper. He showed me a picture – they were adorable, and had his blond hair.

Speaking to Carlisle was incredibly easy despite the age gap. Before I knew it, an hour had flown by.

When I left that day I thought I wouldn't see him again, but here I was four months later, about to meet him for our weekly chat over coffee.

Except today things were different.

You see, last night at 7:28pm exactly, my life changed and I made a decision that could potentially lead to amazing things. Or, quite possibly, it could lead to the most embarrassing moment of my life… I hoped it would be the first.

This didn't matter; I was going to take the bull by the horns regardless.

Frankly, I couldn't live like this anymore. I was constantly hot under the collar and the reason was the man that was sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for me.

When I first met Carlisle it sounded like he had the most perfect life. He had a loving and caring wife and two beautiful children, but under the surface things were not what they seemed.

Carlisle's marriage of ten years was rather dramatically, and quickly, falling apart.

He had recently found out that Esme, had been cheating on him, and it wasn't a one-time thing. Her indiscretion ran for quite a few years, and Carlisle had had enough.

Although at the moment they were still living together for the twins, he'd informed me that they were getting divorced.

For me this was extremely important information, simply because Carlisle is an absolute D.I.L.F -if you don't know what that means look it up.

Really if D.I.L.F was in the dictionary there'd be a picture of Carlisle Cullen next to it.

I have never been an extremely sexual woman, I was one of these girls who found the subject taboo and embarrassing. I would blush ten shades of red if someone said sex, penis, or god forbid, vagina.

So, I was never one to lose myself in a good fantasy either.

That was until I met him.

Nowadays I had to try very hard to do anything other than fantasize about Carlisle. I thought about him at work, in bed, in the shower, even whilst walking the dog. To be honest I fantasized about the man constantly. It was almost becoming a problem.

He had become my vice, addiction, the thing I craved the most.

And his response to me didn't help.

I am not big headed. In fact, I am normally quite the opposite, but I wasn't blind to the way he reacted to me.

I saw the way his eyes raked my body every time I walked in and the way they darkened every time I bit my lip when he made me nervous with his mere presence. I saw the desire that I felt, mirrored back to me.

But despite his crumbling home life, despite the fact that he was now, technically free, Carlisle was forever the gentleman. And I knew he would never make the first move.

Well, I had enough of it; simply put I was a woman on the edge.

I was dangerously close to imploding with desire.

And I was going to do something about it, once I gained the courage to actually walk inside and face him of course.

I took a deep breath and thrust my hand into my jean pocket, fingering the key that was hidden inside one last time. It was as though it could give me the guts I needed to do what I was going to do.

And I really needed those guts.

Because after four months of pent up sexual desire raging through me, I, Bella Swan, was going to proposition the good doctor.

I finally pushed the door to the cafe open and walked inside.

I was immediately met with the tangy smell of coffee and the sound of customers chatting.

I found myself calming down, the familiarity of my surrounds were soothing and comforting. A welcome feeling, seeing as how had been on edge since 7:28 last night.

I walked straight to the counter, not wanting to face Carlisle just yet, and ordered my cappuccino.

I was doing okay. I waited for my coffee, collected it when it was ready, and thanked the server, all without issue.

That all went out the window as soon as I turned around and headed to the table where he was sitting. He shot me one of his infamous and dazzling smiles, and I lost all the nerve that I had previously had.

Sweat started beading on my brow and my hands started shaking- not great when you were carrying a hot drink.

Both my hands were clutching the saucer as I walked but it didn't help. The cup was rattling precariously on the china plate below it; scorching, light brown coffee was sloshing over the edge dangerously close to hitting my skin. The cup had taken on a mind off its own and was acting more like a jumping bean then a holder of hot beverages.

People were looking at me strangely, not that I blamed them. I probably looked like a drug addict with my shaking hands and sweaty brow, not attractive, I'm sure you'll agree.

As I reached the table Carlisle jumped up and took my drink from me, his hand brushing mine as he did, which didn't help because I nearly dropped the whole damn thing.

"Whoa! Are you okay there?" he asked smiling as he placed my coffee on the table.

"I'm fine, thanks," I managed to mumble as I sat down. I looked at my drink; my cup was practically swimming in a pool of my own coffee.

This had not started well.

We stared at each other for a while not saying a word.

He could tell I was acting different. A small smile of amusement was on his face the whole time we gazed at each other. He was waiting for me to declare exactly what was wrong with me today.

The whole situation was very difficult. On one hand I was pretty sure this was the worse decision I had ever made, _ever_. On the other hand I wanted him more than anything in the world, _ever_.

My heart was racing, my palms were slick with sweat. The key in my pocket was getting heavier every second and I knew the time had come.

I reached into my pocket, pulled the key out and slid it across the table towards Carlisle.

The key was silver and attached to a black, plastic, diamond shaped key ring. The number 18 was carved distinctly into the smooth plastic and colored white.

Black and white were just colours, eighteen was just a number and a diamond was only a shape, but mix them all together and attach it to a key and it turned into a completely different creature indeed.

Its message was plain and clear. It was a cliché, and for some reason it was seductive. What it represented, what it was offering, was the best tool of seduction I had.

That key was offering a night of debauchery, of pleasures of the flesh and that's what I was offering: myself to him.

The silence continued but instead of staring at each other we were staring at the key that sat between us.

"What's this?" He asked.

The uncharacteristic tremor in his normally velvet like voice alerted me to the fact that he knew exactly what it was.

"It's a key," I replied, sounding a lot calmer then I felt.

"I can see that" he replied quickly.

"It's for a room in a Motel." He let out a shaky breath as everything became a lot clearer.

I was suddenly overwhelmed. Four months I had waited for an opportunity like this, four months I had lived in nervous anticipation.

Even if he said no, even if this is not what he wanted, I had to know. If I didn't do this now I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I suddenly felt calmer, stronger now that I had found my courage.

"I can't do this anymore Carlisle. I can't sit here every Friday and pretend that we are just friends, pretend that there are no feelings between us when I know there is. So I am doing something about it."

His head shot up. His blue eyes met my brown ones and stayed there. He looked surprised, shocked but my new found courage held strong.

"I will be there from seven o'clock tonight. If you don't show up then I know you aren't interested." The silence around us was deafening and seemed to stretch for hours.

Finally he took a deep breath and broke it.

"You want me?" he asked as thought it was impossible to believe.

I stood up knowing that I needed to get out of there as soon as possible before my courage left me.

"Yes Carlisle, I want you. The question is do you want me too?" I said before I walked out, leaving the key sitting in front of him.

When I left the cafe I was on cloud nine I couldn't believe I had done it.

I felt strong, I felt liberated, but it didn't last long.

I went home, picked up the bag of clothes and toiletries that I had packed before I went out that morning, and headed to the motel.

It was not the most decadent of spaces but it would do.

It was a reasonable size with a bathroom attached. The walls were painted a light brown and the windows were wide, letting a lot of light into the room.

In the middle off the space was a large double bed. The sheets matched the walls and it creaked every time I sat on it. By the door, there was a chest of drawers with a small blue bowl on top where I had dumped my key.

On the wall across from the bed was one of those fold-down ironing boards. I once caught my little pinkie in one of them and it hurt like hell. I couldn't bend it for a whole week, which made me look ridiculous when doing simple things like holding a cup or typing.

Needless to say, I was not going near the thing.

I know the room doesn't sound great but it was clean, cheap, and in a nice part of town. It was exactly what I was looking for.

I showered and changed.

I had decided to wear something conservative- a black tank top and some jeans with lacy red lingerie underneath. I already felt like a bit of a whore as it was, I didn't need to look like one as well.

I left my hair down and put on light makeup.

Everything went fairly smoothly apart from when I stabbed my eye with my mascara wand. I ended up doing the rather unexplainable 'I'm in pain dance' around the bathroom. This dance was normally reserved for the stubbing of toes, but this hurt enough to warrant its use.

After about half an hour my eye stopped watering, but now it had gone all red. It was not the look I was aiming for but given that the chances of Carlisle turning up were slim to none, I didn't worry about it much.

Then when all the preparation and grooming was done with the panic set in suddenly.

This didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

Say he didn't turn up or say he did and he thinks I'm awful in bed. Maybe he is awful in bed, doubtful but a possibility.

What had I been thinking? Getting a motel room, God knows what he thought of me. I thought it would be sexy and alluring; a secret night of passion in a nameless and dull motel, like in the movies.

He probably thought it was in very bad taste and more than likely saw me as a bit of a floozy. Given my actions, I couldn't bring myself to disagree with him.

He was a father for God's sake, surely he wouldn't approve of my actions.

It wasn't just about if he wanted me or not, that's not why I was worried.

I now realised that I had potentially ruined our friendship.

Maybe I had read this all wrong, maybe he wasn't interested.

If he wasn't and he didn't show up, how the hell was I supposed to face him again?

Would you after that?

No, you wouldn't.

I wouldn't.

Potentially, I had just ruined everything.

Time was slowly ticking by. It got to 7 o'clock; and I was beginning to worry more. By 8 o'clock I was beside myself. 8:30 came and I was nearly hyperventilating.

Part of me was in disbelief. He hadn't shown up, he wasn't here.

I don't know why this fact was so surprising to me. I had, after all, been half expecting it. But a part of me had dared to hope that he would come. I had put myself out there and it had all gone wrong.

I felt crushed.

I was about to curl up into a ball on the bed and prepare for a night of staring at the plain muddy brown walls when I heard a key in the door.

I shot up quicker than a sprinter out of the blocks and stood rigidly as I watched the door open.

Carlisle stepped in and closed the door after him. He made no effort to move further into the room.

He was wearing blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt; I had never known a man to wear a black shirt as well as Carlisle. Calvin Klein models had nothing on him.

It didn't matter what he wore really, he could quite literally make anything look good.

I watched as he looked around surveying where he had found himself, and then his eyes settled on me.

He started at my feet and slowly made his way up my body. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe under his gaze.

Finally his eyes met mine; they were darker than I had ever seen them. Desire and lust swirled in them. I swallowed hard, realizing that I was more scared now then I had been the whole day.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied, even quieter.

He walked to the chest of drawers and put his key in the blue bowl with mine.

Something about seeing them there together clarified the situation for me.

He was here and this was going to happen.

Tension crackled in the air around us, thick with longing for each other and it filled my lungs till I could barely breathe.

"You're here," I stated even though it was obvious, but it was more off a question then a statement.

"I want you," he said bluntly.

My knees nearly buckled, I wanted to fist pump but knew it wasn't really appropriate at that moment in time.

Instead I stood there awkwardly. I had gotten him here, now what the hell was I supposed to do with him?

"I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. That's why I picked your table that day, that's why I come back again and again, and that's why I'm here now, because I want you and I always have," he stated clearly.

I nearly had an orgasm right there and then; his words alone sent hormones buzzing through my body and I was tingling from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

We stood there for a while just staring at each other. We were both here, we were both willing, and we both wanted it, but neither of us knew what to do next.

Carlisle face suddenly hardened.

"Fuck it," he murmured.

It took him a total of five large steps to get to me.

When he got there his large masculine hands lightly grabbed my face and he crushed his lips to mine.

My lips opened almost immediately. I wasn't in the mood for games, and his tongue roughly caressed mine. I moaned loudly at the contact.

His lips, although demanding, were soft and smooth, and he tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash. I inwardly smiled; I wasn't the only one who had prepared.

'God this is amazing,' I thought, before he pulled away.

He looked at me, "Was that okay?" He asked, apprehension filling his face. He clearly needed confirmation that I thought this was still a good idea and I most definitely did.

I scoffed loudly and unattractively.

"Carlisle, that was more than okay."

He smiled as his hands moved from my face to my hips.

"Good" he said huskily before he kissed me again.

None of the passion lost, Carlisle's lips devoured mine and it was blissful.

My fingers wound themselves into his pristine hair and tugged slightly. He growled into my mouth at my actions causing my knees to give out.

His arms kept me upright, as he lifted me up allowing me to wrap my legs round his waist, which in turn bought my do da into contact with the large erection beneath the fabric of his jeans.

I ground myself into him, unable to stop myself. I was all a fluster and needed some type of relief soon. My body had gone on auto pilot. I was hopelessly and desperately rubbing my body on his, frantic for something, anything.

My actions caused Carlisle to groan loudly. Breaking our kiss, his lips moved to my neck and he began sucking and nipping at my skin as he manoeuvred us to the bed.

He laid us down- him on top of me. The bed squeaked loudly under our combined weight and I realized that we were in for a noisy night.

My fingers released his hair and I pushed him so we were sitting up. I clawed at his t shirt desperate to get the fabric off him. If I didn't get him naked soon I was sure I would die. Spontaneous combustion was a definite possibility

He got the message and lifted his t shirt off over his head.

I sat there for a moment gawking at his body, I was right it, was remarkable.

His chest was defined but not overly big- he had abs, he had the distinct v starting at his hips and he had a fine trail of blond hair leading from his navel down below the line of his jeans.

I ran my hands along his soft skin feeling the muscle underneath as I kissed him again.

His hands raised my arms into the air then slid down from my wrists over the curve of my breasts and to the bottom of my tank top. He lifted it up and pulled it off, then threw it to the floor.

He looked at me in the red lacy bra and I knew straight away I had made the right decision.

"Fuck" he said before he pounced.

He clambered on top of me pushing me back down onto the bed. He was littering my torso with kisses and soft bites that had me reeling with pleasure. I cried out as his teeth clamped down on my hard-as-rock nipple through my bra. His hands moved behind me, he undid the flimsy item of clothing and removed it.

Once it was gone he sucked the same nipple into his mouth, soothing it after his bite. His tongue lightly flicked against it and I moaned loudly, my hips rising to meet his involuntarily at the action.

He smiled against my skin knowing that he had pleased me. Then he moved across to my other breast and repeated the same process.

Whilst his lips stimulated my chest, his hands quickly undid my jeans. He snaked his hand inside and started lightly rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb.

I screamed, my body trembling with the pleasure he was causing. His hands were like magic on my skin.

He raised his head and bought it level with mine.

He watched me intently as he suddenly plunged two fingers inside me. My mouth fell open in a silent cry and my body shifted to meet his movements.

He grinned pleased with my reactions.

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want me to fuck you now, or do you want me to taste you, fuck you with my tongue? Rest assured I will be doing both multiple times this evening." I moaned again just at the thought of it as his fingers continued to pleasure me.

"Tell me Bella, you wanted me here, now tell me what you want."

I was all for foreplay and exploring each other's bodies and all that but, I needed him inside me now. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Just fuck me" I screeched as his fingers curled inside me nearly sending me over the edge.

He went straight into action, clothes flying everywhere and soon we were very naked. I couldn't take anymore. By this point I was so wound up that I could barely function.

He reached into his jeans and pulled out a long chain of condoms. I inwardly fist pumped, it was going to be a good night. I wondered at his stamina and how many condoms we would use.

He tore one off, opened the packet, and rolled the it down his long, hard cock.

He lay back on top off me, bracing himself on his hands that were either side of my head, and settled himself between my open legs.

Then he rested his forehead on mine as he pushed himself into me. We both moaned simultaneously as he filled me to the hilt.

"Holy shit Bella, you feel amazing" he said, before he gave me a searing kiss.

He pulled nearly the whole way out then slammed back in.

Our kiss was broken only by the groans that left both of our mouths.

He quickly found his rhythm and began pistoning in and out of me. I was squirming below him; my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands clung to him as I felt the orgasm of a life time approaching.

"Fuck Carlisle, faster," I screamed and he responded by pounding into me.

The bed was squeaking loudly, the head board was slamming into the wall, I was screaming and Carlisle was grunting and groaning loudly, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

My orgasm hit suddenly, I cried out, tears escaping my eyes as my whole body tensed. Waves and waves of intense pleasure flooded through my body, it was so powerful, that it bordered on unbearable.

I felt myself tighten around Carlisle as his movements became erratic. He slammed into me one last time then stilled and let out a long guttural moan.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

After a while, he rolled of me and went to the bathroom, disposing of the condom before returning to me.

He lay next to me on his side and I turned so I was facing him. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft and gentle; a million miles away from what we had just experienced.

He pulled back and we looked at each other smiling. Normally I felt uncomfortable after I'd had sex with someone. I never knew what to do or say, but with Carlisle it seemed normal, natural.

"I'm sorry if I was rough," he said as he pulled me closer so our now cooled bodies were touching.

"You weren't too rough, besides I liked it."

"Bella, you are an amazing woman, I don't know what your intentions are after this but I was hoping that maybe I could take you out to dinner or something one night?"

I felt butterflies hit my stomach and I smiled widely.

"Really?" I asked, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Yeah, I was going to wait till after the divorce was settled before I did anything, but then you walked in this afternoon and gave me that key and I couldn't resist. I have not been able to get you out of my mind since the second I saw you. So will you go out with me?"

I nodded and kissed him. "Yeah I'll go out with you." I said before I kissed him again. The kiss was slow and gentle but lacked nothing in emotion or passion.

I felt him start to harden against me again and he pulled me to lie on top of him.

"Ready for round two?" he whispered against my lips.

"Hell, yeah," I replied.

And it wasn't long before the bed started squeaking again.

4 weeks later I was once again stood outside Starbucks; it was like any other week.

I could see Carlisle Cullen sitting at our normal table, drinking his flat white, waiting for me.

He was looking great as usual.

Only this time I wasn't nervous, because now Carlisle Cullen (man hunk extraordinaire) was all mine.

We had been out on several dates now and everything was going great, I even got to meet his kids, which was scary, but amazing.

Through all this, we still kept up our Friday afternoon coffee dates in Starbucks, where it all started, 6 and a half months ago.

I walked inside and ordered my coffee. I managed to get my beverage over to our table without any problems and when I sat down Carlisle leaned over and gave me a mind-boggling kiss.

This took me at least two minutes to get over, understandably.

We sat in silence, which was odd. We normally had a lot to talk about.

Carlisle had a conspiring look on his face.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled something out and placed it on the table in front of me.

I looked down- in front of me was a key.

The key was silver and was attached to a black, plastic, diamond shaped key ring. The number 18 was carved distinctly into the smooth plastic and colored white.

That key was offering a night of debauchery, of pleasures of the flesh, and that's what he was offering, himself to me.

I smiled and looked back up at him he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled playfully.

A night of debauchery was just what I was looking for.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you would like to : )**


End file.
